A New Start: For Closure
by Number-1-School-Rumble-Fan
Summary: Events after Chapter 281 of the School Rumble Manga: Harima seems to have been involved in another accident and as a result he got amnesia. What happens now with Eri's engagement and Yakumo's friendship? Will their feelings finally be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to say that I do not own School Rumble. I was just depressed to see that such a great story got such a horrible ending... **

**These events happen after Chapter 281 of the School Rumble manga.**

* * *

"Whatever happens, I've got to deliver my manuscript!" Harima screamed as he swiftly avoided the passing truck with his motorcycle.

The skies were screaming and crying. The thunder roared once again.

_Me and Tenma's sister put too much blood and sweat in this! Plus, this is my last chance! _

Bullseye! A thunderbolt striked the tree, causing it to collapse.

"No! No! Not again!" As Harima skidded on the ground, still in his motorcycle, trying his best to stop...

* * *

"...Hah... You have become so weak!" Said the tan young man with the spikey hair, "Look at yourself! Pathetic!"

And with that he walked away, and disappeared.

"...Ugh... W..Where... am I?" Harima blinked, "...And...who...was that...just now?"

Harima blinked even more and tried to focus his eyes. When he could see better, he saw a beautiful girl with red eyes full of worry...

"Ah! Harima, you're awake!" said the girl with red eyes now partially filled with joy

_Harima? Does she mean that I am Harima? Who is this girl? And more importantly... Who am I?_

The door opened, and came in two more girls. One of the girls was blonde and the other had purple long hair.

The girl glanced over her shoulder,"Sarah, Miss Osakabe, Harima seems to have regained his consciousness..."

"Really?! That's great, Yakumo! Seems that our prayers have been answered!" the blonde girl cheered

"Hmmm... Kenji, did you know that you have been asleep for two whole days? It seems that your injuries are worse than the last two accidents you had awhile back... And, again you're lucky you're still alive..." the purple headed girl suddenly glared, " You should be ashamed of yourself! These girls have been nursing you, while you were dozing off! Especially poor little Yakumo, she wouldn't rest until you recovered..."

The red-eyed girl suddenly turned a bright shade of red, " Um... Itoko-sensei it's not like that..."

"Hmm...Really?" the purple headed girl raised her eye brow.

The red-eyed girl was redder than before.

_Who are these people? They seem to know me... What accidents? WHAT IS GOING ON!? _Harima thought

"Umm... Excuse me, but... Who are you people?" asked the confused Harima

The girls turned to him, shocked.

"I guess his tough exterior finally got weak. Because of the accident he probably got amnesia... I am Osakabe Itoko, your cousin," said Itoko

"I am Sarah Adiemus! And this is Tsukamoto Yakumo..." Sarah paused, "your girlfriend..." she said with a grin

"Ah! Sarah!" Yakumo now a tomato, "she was just kidding Harima, we are just your friends..."

Sarah nudged her with her elbow and whispered, "That was your chance, Yakumo!"

Yakumo just sighed and smiled.

Harima ever more puzzled asked, "...Then who am I...?"

"You are Kenji Harima, a kind boy who would never hurt a fly," said Itoko

Sarah and Yakumo looked at her, surprised, but they knew what she was up to...

_Hehe... Now's my chance to change Harima... _thought Itoko

* * *

**Cafeteria**

"So, Harima is asleep now, is he?" asked Sarah

"Yes," Yakumo said, "He said he wanted to rest some more..."

"Really Yakumo. Now is your chance to get closer to him! You don't need to be shy anymore, since he doesn't really remember anybody..." Sarah then sipped her tea

"...But...Sarah..."

"You can do it Yakumo! You'll win his heart in no time!"

"..."

* * *

**In Harima's room ( Hospital )**

_Okay. So there was some accident, and I got amnesia. I wonder what happened before? My head hurts... _Harima whined

*_knock* *knock*_

_Ugh... who is it now?_

"Hello? Harima are you here?" said the person behind the door

_....Now, that's a different voice... I wonder..._

"Come in," Harima said

The door opened, and there came in a beautiful, blonde girl with hazel eyes and two pigtails.

_...What happened now, Whiskers...?_ was her thoughts

* * *

**Please read and review. To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say that I do not own School Rumble. I was just depressed to see that such a great story got such a horrible ending... **

**These events happen after Chapter 281 of the School Rumble manga.**

* * *

"So whiskers, I heard a tree crushed you like a bug," the blonde princess chuckled

_So that's what happened to me..._ _But... who is this girl? Whiskers? How does she know about what happened to me?_ Harima thought

"...Uhh... Who _are _you? Why do you call me whiskers? And--" Harima was interupted

"What do you mean 'who are you?'!!??" the blonde screamed, "I'm Eri Sawachika, idiot!"

"I don't know you!" Harima yelled back, " And how do you know what happened to me? Why do you call me whiskers?"

"Are you serious?" Eri asked disappointed

"Yes, I am." Harima answered truthfully

..._Hmm... I guess they were right... This moron did get amnesia... How dare him forget about me?! ...But...Does that mean... He... _Now Eri's thoughts were interupted

"Hey, are you listening?" Harima asked

"Uhh... what were you saying?"

Harima sighed, "Well, I've been asking you since you got here. Why call me whiskers? And how do you know about the accident?"

"If you remember Akira (which he probably doesn't - Eri thought), she told me about what happened to you. As for me calling you whiskers, it's a nickname because of your beard. Like how you call me 'Rich Girl'," Eri explained

"Oh, so we are like, really close since we have nicknames for each other..." Harima still confused

"...Well... sort of...," Eri looked down with a tint of red on her cheeks, " Actually... you're my fiancee..."

Harima mentally shrieked, and started rolling down a black hole.

Harima gulped, "...So your m-my girlfriend?... You mean we dated?"

_I mean... I have to admit she is pretty cute... But... If she is my fiancee, then why can't I remember her at all... Aren't you supposed remember the ones most dearest to you? Am I wrong for not being able to recall? Maybe that's why she is so angry?_ Harima felt guilty

_...Hmmm... should I lie and say yes? ...What the heck am I thinking? But, he might not pretend anymore... I have to. He's the one who said he'll do anything to help me with this..._ Eri also guilty, her heart racing

"...Um...Well... I... uh..."

* * *

**In the Doctor's Office**

"Don't worry about anything, Kenji is fine. Just a sprain on both his hands, so he is not able to move either one. If he has to eat, someone will have to feed him, for just a few weeks. But no broken bones anywhere on his body or head, so that's good..." the doctor continued, "But about his amnesia, there is a 60% chance that it will be temporary and 40% of it being permanent, which means he'll have to start all over. Let's just hope for the best, okay?"

"Alright, thanks doctor..." Itoko trailed off

"My name is Riu Tsuga," said the doctor

"Thanks very much Dr. Tsuga," Itoko said with a grin

"No problem, call me if there are any problems." Riu yelled

"Sure will!" Itoko said walking away

_Man! Was she hot or what!?_ thought Riu

* * *

**Cafeteria**

"Alright, Yakumo! We have to plan your approach! First, he lives with us right? This is perfect, we'll--" Sarah was excitedly discussing her plans to be a perfect matchmaker for until Itoko came and interupted

"Hey, girls," Itoko said, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Hello Miss Osakabe," Sarah and Yakumo said in unison

"I was telling Yakumo how to win Harima's heart," Sarah said teasingly

"Ah! Sarah!" Yakumo shocked

"It's alright, Yakumo, your feelings are quite obvious... I've been watching you...," Itoko paused, " And I know a perfect way to help."

* * *

**Please read and review. To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to say that I do not own School Rumble. I was just depressed to see that such a great story got such a horrible ending... **

**These events happen after Chapter 281 of the School Rumble manga.**

* * *

**Cafeteria**

"I just visited the doctor's office, and I have good news and bad news," Itoko said

"Well, what's the good news?" Sarah said excitedly

Yakumo listening intently.

"Dr. Tsugi said that he didn't break anything, just both of his hands are sprained," Itoko's eyes then expanded at Yakumo, " And that's where you come in. Since he can't move his hands, someone will have to feed him. And since I would just end up shoving chopsticks down his throat, I think Yakumo would love to do it, wouldn't you?"

Yakumo buried her face in her hair, and madly blushed, "...Well...I...."

Sarah quickly shouted, "She would love to!" Sarah nudged her again, "Alright, Yakumo, let this operation begin. I'm sure that he's hungry right about now, why don't you buy some curry over there, and go up to his room..."

Sarah pushed her out of her seat, and protected it so that Yakumo can't sit back down. Yakumo looked at her friend with her still buried face, and walked off to buy the curry.

_I guess I have no choice... _Yakumo thought

* * *

**Back in Harima's room**

Harima, with his aching body, stood up. He clenched his teeth and looked down. Eri just stared at him.

"...Harima... what's wro--"

Before Eri could finish her sentence, Harima hugged her tightly but gently, but he could not lock it with his hands.

"I'm sorry for forgetting you, Eri..."

Eri was too shocked to respond. Her eyes were wide, her heart stopped, and her mind was blank. For the moment, she felt that it was only them in this world and that time stopped.

"I'll do my very best to remember you and our times together," Harima's eyes were shut tight, "I love you..."

With that last sentence, Yakumo had walked inside.

* * *

**Cafeteria**

"So," Itoko said, "Yakumo is trying to win Kenji's heart, huh? I should have warned her that when it comes to love with Kenji, he is clueless. Everything seems to become mis understandings..."

"Oh okay, that's interesting... Anyway Miss Osakabe, what was the bad news?" Sarah said, changing the subject

"The doctor said something about Kenji's amnesia," Itoko explained after sipping her tea, "60% chance to remember all, 40% chance to forget all..."

Sarah gasped, " That's terrible!"

"...Not really..." Itoko grinned, " Now he can start over, his past wasn't all that great anyway... Don't you want him to forget about Tenma?"

Sarah's eyes widened, "Tenma? Yakumo's sister? You mean..."

"You mean you didn't know?" Itoko chuckled

Itoko then explained how Harima fell in love with her, loved her, transfered schools because of her, drew manga because of her, changed because of her...

Sarah just listened to her. Paying attention to every word...

After Itoko was finished, she breathed in a lot of air then sighed it all out, "Long story... All a one sided love. But it seems that he picked up a couple along the way. I guess in the end he'll have to choose one..."

Sarah then snapped out of it, " Surely it will be Yakumo! But who is the other?"

Itoko smiled, "Heh, that Sawachika girl. At least, that's what I think..."

_Oh, I see... I guess this is not gonna be an easy war... I wonder if Yakumo knows... _Sarah thought

* * *

**Harima's room**

*Crash*

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Yakumo said

"Ah! Yakumo!" Eri yelled as she snapped out of it

_What if she heard? It was just a misunderstanding... But, I... do..._ Eri thought

"...Oh, Yakumo... hello," Harima said

"...Hi Harima... I'm sorry for interupting, Eri-sempai... I'm just going to leave now..." Yakumo bowed as she finished cleaning up the curry and walked out the door

_What just happened? Was it really true? _Yakumo walked away, tears rolling down her cheeks

"...Uh... Harima... actually I'm... I'm not your girlfriend... I never was...I.." Eri explained

Harima let her go.

Harima's eyes grew and his soul left his body.

"...Um... Harima...?" Eri said still very embarassed

"I'm so sorry! It's just that it took you so long to respond, I thought that... Anyway... forget everything I said... I'm so sorry..." Harima begged

_So that's why I couldn't remember who she was... If she was my girlfriend, I'm sure I would have remembered her... _Harima sighed as he thought, _At least I don't have to feel bad anymore... But... she must think that I have the biggest head in the world... But then... why am I her fiancee? Is she trying to take advantage of my amnesia because she.... she's... In love... with me...?_

_

* * *

_

**Please read and review. To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to say that I do not own School Rumble. I was just depressed to see that such a great story got such a horrible ending... **

**These events happen after Chapter 281 of the School Rumble manga.**

*Due to Harima's accident, I guess he could understand more of girls' feelings. But it may also be because he forgot about Tenma...

* * *

**Harima's room**

"...Um... I-It's alright H-Harima... It's just that, before the accident... You promised to help me with my arranged marriage... That you would pretend to be my...fiancee... So that I don't have to be married... But of course, it will all be pretend!" Eri raised her hands, "Yo-you'll still help me, right?"

_That's it! She is taking advantage of me! Silly girl, I won't be tricked that easily..._ Harima thought

"I'll think about it," Harima said confidently

_Take that 'Rich Girl'!_

Eri grabbed Harima's collar,"What do you mean you'll think about it!? You already came with me during the meetings! It'll be embarassing if you back out now!"

_Wow, this girl has anger issues... She should get that checked up... We're already at a hospital... Hmm... anyway... _Harima looked up at her hazel eyes, _...But I think she is telling the truth..._

"Well?!" Eri yelled. They were still staring at each other.

_His eyes really are beautiful... _Eri blushed, _What am I thinking?! ... but... really..._

"Fine, I'll do it!!!," Harima lowered his voice," You know, you could be nicer to me... I was just at an accident, and I got amnesia... geez..."

Eri let go of him, "Hmph!"

*knock* *knock*

"Mistress and Harima, may I come in?" said a mysterious voice behind the door

_Who is it now? _

"Come in, Nakamura," Eri said

_Hmm... This girl seems to know him..._

The door opened and there came in a mysterious looking man with a mustache in some kind of tuxedo...

"Who are you?" Harima said

_Of course..._ Nakamura thought

"I am Nakamura, the Sawachika family's butler, at you service," Nakamura looked at the blonde heiress," Mistress, it seems that there is a terrible storm outside. I recommend heading home now, before it worsens and floods that streets. Do you wish to come home?"

_Harima... He must have gotten amnesia..._ Nakamura thought

_I got nothing else to do here..._ Eri thought, then said, "Alright. See you, Whiskers..."

"Bye, Rich girl," Harima said, "See ya jeeves..."

Nakamura bowed. Then, Eri and him exited the door.

_I hope I remember my past soon... _Harima thought_ ...Pigtails...so familar..._

_"_Ah!!" Harima shrieked in pain, _What happened? My head hurt all of the sudden..._

The door suddenly opened, and there came in Yakumo with a new bowl of curry, "Are you alright Harima? I heard someone scream at your room..."

"I'm fine...Thank you, Yakumo... By the way, is that food? I'm starving! You're a lifesaver you know that!"

Yakumo smiled. She walked over to him, and started feeding him...

"...Yakumo... you don't have to..." Harima tried to move his fingers, "Ouch!"

Yakumo flinched. Even if Harima has been calling her Yakumo ever since he woke up, she wasn't used to it...

_The last time he called me Yakumo was when I defended the animals from the gun... _Yakumo remembered

She held up the chopsticks, and resumed feeding him... After several servings, she asked,

"...Um... Harima?"

"...Yeah?" Harima said his mouth full of rice and curry

"...Well awhile ago... what you said to Eri-sempai... was it true?" she grasped the chopsticks tighter, and looked down

"Oh, that? Oh, it's not what you think!!! It was all just a big misunderstanding! You, see... I thought she was my girlfriend, because she said I was her pretend fiancee and stuff! Hehe..." Harima smiled

_Did she just smile? She seemed sad when she came here though... maybe... she's..._ Harima thought

"...I see... Alright, Harima here you go..." Yakumo continued feeding him as Harima attacked everything she served

Yakumo looked at him, _I still can't read his thoughts, though..._

* * *

**Eri's Limo**

Eri was still shocked at what just recently happened. Her eyes were locked onto the passing streets, but her mind was on something else...

_If I said I was his girlfriend and if Yakumo hadn't walked in, I wonder what else he would have said..._ Eri remenisced, _If I was his girlfriend...Ahh! Here I am again, thinking of something so ridiculous!!!_

Eri buried her face in her hands, _But the things he said were very sweet... If I was his girlfriend, I would have... Ahh!_

Eri was slowly becoming more and more red...

***

Before Eri could finish her sentence, Harima hugged her tightly but gently, but he could not lock it with his hands.

"I'm sorry for forgetting you, Eri..."

Eri was too shocked to respond. Her eyes were wide, her heart stopped, and her mind was blank. For the moment, she felt that it was only them in this world and that time stopped.

"I'll do my very best to remember you and our times together..."

***

Eri was blushing much faster than before...

***

"I love you..."

***

Eri exploded. Her face couldn't get redder, she actually looked like a tomato with golden pigtails...

"Mistress... Are you alright?" Nakamura asked looking at the tomato from the mirror...

"..."

Eri was too paralyzed to respond.

_Teenage love... Don't worry, Mistress! With my help you will win his heart in no time!_ Nakamura yelled in his thoughts_, But I don't see how you haven't won him over already..._

Then he slowly rolled up the shield that prevented them from seeing each other...

*Doki*

Eri the human tomato, still speechless, fell to her side...

* * *

**Harima's room**

After Yakumo fed Harima, Harima asked of the things he did before so that he would try to do them again, so that maybe he'll remember...

"So, what kinds of things did I do before?" Harima asked

"...Eh... well... you liked to draw manga," Yakumo answered

"That's interesting... About what?"

Yakumo hesitated, "... you drew romantic comedies..."

"Hehe... and what else?"

"...Um... I am your manga assistant... I help whenever you need someone to ink with you to meet a deadline..."

"...Oh, really?"

Yakumo nodded, "And you called me... Te-Tenma's sister..."

"Hmm... Tenma..." Harima looked up the ceiling, "So familiar..."

A picture of two squirty looking pigtails came to his mind.

"Ahh!" Harima yelled

"A-Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's just that I kind of remember something, and it seems that whenever I do... My head starts to ache..."

"...Oh... That's great Harima..." Yakumo said looking down

_Yakumo still seems sad... I wonder... _Harima thought

"Uh... Yakumo... Who is Tenma?"

Yakumo flinched, "...Uh... She... She is my older sister... She is in America because... She wanted to be with the guy she loves..."

_I wonder if I should tell him more... _Yakumo thought

"...Oh... I see..."

_Why did I suddenly feel anger? ...Strange... _Harima thought

_Why do I feel insecure? Could this be... jealousy?_ Yakumo asked herself mentally

_Yakumo has been flinching lately... _

"Uh... Yakumo... Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Harima. Thank you," Yakumo smiled

"Are you uncomfortable with me calling you Yakumo?"

Yakumo was startled at the question, "Oh no! It's fine... It's just that I'm not used to it... You calling Yakumo... You can call me that... If you want..."

Harima and Yakumo discussed more things that he used to do before, until Harima became drowsy and yawned.

"It's getting late, Yakumo. I think you should go home now and rest. Thank you so much for your he... zzzz....zzz...." Harima snored

Yakumo smiled as she pulled up the blankets for the snoring Harima.

It was 7:30 at night, when Sarah and Itoko knocked on the door.

"Oh... He's asleep... Did you get to feed him Yakumo?" Sarah whispered

"Yeah... You were right... He was hungry..." Yakumo smiled

*knock*

The door knocked once more. This time it was Dr. Tsugi.

"Hello, girls. You're still here? I just came to check up on Harima, here... It seems that Harima will be fine to check out tomorrow morning."

"That's good," Itoko said looking at Harima

_You are one lucky guy..._ She thought

"Yakumo and Sarah, would you like to stop by Mercado before we head home?"

" Sure!" Sarah said

"I guess that's alright..."

"Let's go, then," Itoko said heading out the door

"Wait for me, Miss Osakabe," Sarah said

Yakumo turned around and looked at Harima.

"...Snore... Yakumo... snore... you should smile... snore .... more often.... it suits... snore... you better..." Harima sleep talking

Yakumo chuckled and she smiled for a third time,

"Goodnight... Harima."

* * *

**Please read and review. To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to say that I do not own School Rumble. I was just so depressed to see that such a great story got such a horrible ending... **

**These events happen after Chapter 281 of the School Rumble manga.**

*Sorry for the delay, I just moved to a new country, so no internet...

** Please tell me in your review if they are out of character. I apologize for it.

* * *

**Tsukamoto residence**

Yakumo woke up to the sound of rain.

_I guess I should go visit Harima at the hosptal..._ Yakumo thought_, He must be hungry..._

Yakumo got up and gracefully fixed her bed. She checked up on Sarah, who was still sleeping, and decided not to bother her. Yakumo took a shower, then made breakfast...

_I should go make some curry... _

She picked up the pan

_Maybe I'll give him my cooking today... _Yakumo thought as she packed a boxed lunch. She then made a note telling Sarah that she would be at the hospital visiting Harima. After all the necessary events, she exited the door...

"Oh, hello, Iori," Yakumo sat down as she tried to pet the black cat who evaded her, "What's wrong Iori?"

Iori hissed as he ran away unusually.

"Iori!" Yakumo yelled, still softly, " There's something in your leg again, huh?"

Yakumo continued her walk as her thoughts were focused on the injured Iori...

_What do I do? I wonder though... What if... Harima..._

And so... her thoughts trailed off between the cat and the boy...

* * *

**Harima's room**

_***_

_...Ugh..._

"Where am I?" asked Harima.

_I feel dizzy..._

"You ass," said the tan young man with the spikey hair, "You can't even remember your own self!"

He grabbed Harima's collar and lifted him of the ground. He pulled Harima to his face and said,

"Your even dragging a couple of girls with you," He said

Harima could not do anything but keep silent and just stare at the boy. The more he tried to remember the emptier his mind got.

He dropped Harima and started walking away.

"...Really..." the young man said turning his head to his shoulder, "...pathetic..."

And with that he continued walking away, and disappeared...

...Again...

***

Harima, who was startled from a bad dream, sat up. He was gasping and sweating.

"Are you alright, Harima?" a soft scared voice said.

_... Oh... I guess Yakumo went in while I was having that dream... But I wonder... _Harima said in his thoughts

"...Uh... Yakumo?" he said

"... Yes...? What is it, Harima?" Yakumo said readying the curry for Kenji

"Well... I was wondering do you know a tan boy with spike hair?" Harima asked

"... Eh... No, sorry, I don't..." she replied

"... hmm..."

_I wonder what's on his mind... What was he dreaming about? _Yakumo thought as she started to feed Harima. _A tan boy with spikey hair..._

A flash then crossed through Yakumo's mind as she figured out who it was...

As she remembered the memory of her and Harima walking down the street. It was his birthday and she gave him a present that made her see his nice, warm smile; and as she was remeniscing this moment she continued looking at his eyes.

_Yakumo is so nice and mature... Not to mention she is beautiful... I should thank her somehow... _Harima said on his mind

_And this food is delicious... I think it's my favorite now..._

On the last serving of the curry, Yakumo hesitated for a moment.

"What's wrong, Yakumo?" said the worried Harima

"... Well you see... Since the doctor... since the doctor said that it's possible for you to check out today..." Yakumo asked looking down, probably blushing, "...Would you like to?"

_Now's my chance! t_hought Harmia

"Sure," said Harima, "Um... Yakumo?"

"Y-yes?" she asked nervously and curiously

"Uh... Is there anything you need? Anything I can help you with?" he said, hopes up.

"W-well... You see I have this cat named Iori," she continued, "And I'm pretty sure he's got something on his leg again. So I was wondering...

"I-if you could help me take it out, again?"

"Sure...," he answered with a smile, "No problem."

* * *

**Please read and review. To be continued...**

***Sorry it's so short. Just a heads up that I will be finishing this story.**

**** Next chap will hopefully be out soon!**


End file.
